All I Want for Christmas is You
by Ran Kajiura
Summary: [Complete] Hanji kesal bukan main. Pasalnya rencana besarnya untuk membuat acara kejutan saat ulang tahun Levi gagal total lantaran pria itu memilih cuti dan menyendiri dibandingkan bersenang-senang dengannya. Levi bahkan bilang bahwa acara yang berkedok perayaan natal itu tak berguna. Haruskah ia membatalkan rencananya, atau membiarkan pria itu merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian?


Normalnya, satu orang manusia akan merasakan dua kali kesempatan untuk menerima hadiah dalam satu tahun.

Pertama, ia akan menerima hadiah saat berulang tahun. Normal? Tentu saja. Hari peringatan kelahiran tentu saja menjadi kesempatan untuk memanjakan diri dengan hadiah. Keluarga, rekan kerja, kekasih... semua akan menjadikanmu raja dalam sehari. Dan untuk sehari, kau menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

Lalu, kesempatan yang kedua?

Natal, tentu saja. Lupakan tentang valentine. Hari raya yang satu itu hanya melibatkan pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang berbahagia dan manisan yang membuat sakit gigi. Toh tidak semua orang suka dihadiahi coklat, permen, dan kawan-kawannya. Tidak semua orang juga memiliki kekasih. Tapi Natal berbeda.

Natal adalah satu hari dimana hatimu merasa hangat saat tubuhmu kedinginan.

Pohon pinus yang tertutup salju, _mistletoe _dan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi pohon-pohon natal plastik, lagu-lagu gereja yang bergema dari rumah-rumah penduduk, cerita-cerita tentang Santa Claus yang mengundang decak kagum anak-anak, kotak-kotak kado yang teronggok di kaki pohon natal... semuanya membawa cita rasa tersendiri dalam menyambut hari khusus itu.

Natal menjadi salah satu kesempatan bagi anak-anak untuk menerima hadiah dari orang tua mereka, dan menjadi salah satu kesempatan juga bagi banyak pasangan kekasih untuk saling memanjakan pasangan mereka. Ia juga menjadi salah satu kesempatan bagus untuk bertukar kado dengan sesama rekan kerja.

Tapi, tahukah engkau... bahwa ada orang di dunia ini yang hanya punya satu kali kesempatan untuk menerima hadiah dalam satu tahun seumur hidupnya. Kau pasti tidak tahu, kan? Dan kau pasti berpikir, orang itu adalah orang paling malang di seluruh dunia. Ditengah-tengah ancaman kepunahan umat manusia oleh bangsa titan, hadiah hanyalah satu kebahagiaan kecil. Sudah sepantasnya seseorang menerimanya dua kali setiap tahunnya. Tapi ketika hak istimewa itu direnggut...

Kau bertanya siapa orang malang itu? Ah, kau tidak tau rupanya.

Tentu saja, orang malang itu adalah orang yang berulang tahun tepat di hari Natal itu sendiri.

Menyedihkan, bukan?

Karena itu, akan sangat normal untuk berpikir bahwa orang itu harus mendapatkan hadiah yang super-duper-ultra-ekstra spesial setiap kali hari Natal (dan ulang tahunnya) tiba. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat merayakan hari itu haruslah sama dengan akumulasi dari kebahagiaan satu orang saat ia merayakan ulang tahun dan Natal di hari yang berbeda.

Tidak boleh hadiah yang biasa. Tidak boleh kejutan yang biasa.

Harus. Spesial.

Itulah yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan oleh Hanji. Ilmuwan yang juga menjadi salah satu pemimpin pasukan _Recon Corps_ itu tengah memutar otaknya, memikirkan sesuatu. Rambutnya yang diikat berantakan makin terlihat berantakan lantaran diacak sembari berpikir.

"Siaaaal...!" keluh wanita berkacamata itu gusar. "Diantara 365 hari dalam setahun, kenapa ia harus berulang tahun saat Natal, sih?!"

Saat ini, Hanji tengah duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Kertas-kertas yang berantakan di hadapannya terlihat kusut karena diremas olehnya. Di sampingnya, asistennya yang paling setia, Moblit, juga ikut-ikutan stress.

"_Buntaichou_, Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan Levi _Heichou_ karena hal itu," Moblit mencoba menenangkan atasannya yang tengah kalut. "Itu yang dinamakan takdir. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya."

"Tapi Moblit...," Hanji masih merajuk, "paling tidak ibunya bisa menundanya satu hari saja, kan? Atau pakai suntik hormon yang mempercepat kelahiran satu hari juga bisa. Kenapa mesti 25 Desembeeeeer?"

"Anda juga tidak bisa menyalahkan ibunya, _Buntaichou_," Moblit berkata putus asa. "Daripada memikirkan kenapa Levi _Heichou_ harus lahir tanggal 25 Desember, Anda sebaiknya memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuknya."

"Ah, benar juga!" ujar Hanji. Raut merajuk kini menghilang dari wajahnya, berganti dengan wajah berpikir. "Kau ada ide?"

Moblit meringis. "Yah, ide saya ya tadi... satu set lengkap alat kebersihan. _Buntaichou_ sih tadi sibuk merajuk, makanya tidak dengar."

Sambil mengelus dagu, Hanji mempertimbangkan usul Moblit.

"Tidak bisa, Moblit," ujar Hanji akhirnya. "Sama sekali tidak spesial. Tiap kali aku menggunakan alat-alat kebersihannya saat bereksperimen dengan Eren, dia tidak pernah mau menerimanya kembali. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus memberinya satu set yang baru."

_Oh, benar juga,_ ujar Moblit dalam hati.

"Ehem, _Buntaichou_... maafkan kelancangan saya. Tapi bertanya pada saya tidak akan memberikan jalan keluar buat Anda. Bagaimanapun, saya tidak terlalu mengenal Levi _Heichou_."

Sambil melirik atasannya lewat ekor mata, Moblit menarik napas, bersiap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seharusnya Anda sebagai kekasih _heichou_ lebih tahu mengenai hadiah yang tepat untuk beliau. Bukan saya."

Hanji diam tak berkutik. Bawahannya itu baru saja menjatuhkan bom dengan mengingatkan statusnya. Dan terkutuklah Pastor Nick, ia tahu kalau bawahannya itu benar seratus persen. Harusnya ia tahu mengenai hadiah yang pantas untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya.

_Moblit sial_, rutuknya dalam hati.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Selain maniak kebersihan dan pembenci nomor satu pidatonya mengenai berbagai teori yang berhubungan dengan titan (Levi pernah bilang sendiri padanya), tak banyak yang ia ketahui tentang kekasih yang ia kencani diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan prajurit lain itu.

"Begini ya, Moblit...," desah Hanji, "aku dan Levi sama sekali tidak seperti pasangan kekasih yang kaubayangkan. Atau seperti pasangan kekasih dalam novel-novel romantis yang sering kaupinjamkan padaku. Kami ini... berbeda."

Moblit tersenyum. Tak biasanya atasannya yang terkadang sinting ini membahas hubungannya dengan kekasih gelapnya (demikian Moblit menyebut status Levi dan Hanji) terang-terangan seperti barusan. Pria ini tahu, hanya di depan orang-orang tertentu saja Hanji mengakui bahwa ia dan Levi adalah pasangan kekasih. Demikian juga Levi.

Karena itu jika Hanji tiba-tiba membuka sesi curhat terbuka dengannya, ia akan segera menyediakan telinga dan pikirannya untuk wanita itu.

"Saya mengerti, _Buntaichou_. Tapi saya juga tidak tahu harus memberi ide apa," balas Moblit lemah. Ia tak lagi bisa memberi jalan keluar bagi masalah cinta atasannya. "Lagipula, kenapa juga Anda ngotot harus memberikan hadiah yang _super-duper-ultra-ekstra_ spesial tahun ini? Tahun kemarin tidak begini."

Hanji mendesah lagi. "Ini tahun pertama Levi melewati 25 Desember tanpa Mike, Petra dan yang lainnya. Kau tahu itu kan?" Moblit mengangguk mengerti. "Tahun lalu aku bisa minta bantuan mereka untuk menyusun kejutan untuknya karena aku tahu Levi tidak suka dikejutkan. Apalagi olehku..."

_Yah, kalau jadi Levi _Heichou_, saya juga tidak mau dikejutkan oleh Anda, _Buntaichou, ujar Moblit dalam hati.

"Dan aku yakin tim Levi yang baru belum tahu kalau 25 Desember itu ulang tahunnya. Aku tidak mau ia merasa kesepian nanti."

Moblit mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan itu.

Lalu, seperti ada bola lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya, pria bertampang gugup itu tiba-tiba mendapat ide.

"_Buntaichou_, bagaimana kalau Anda menyelenggarakan pesta Natal untuk _Recon Corps_? Tapi sebenarnya pesta Natal ini kedok untuk menyelenggarakan ulang tahun Levi _Heichou_. Tentu saja _heichou_ tidak boleh tahu kalau pesta ini merangkap perayaan ulang tahunnya."

Hanji membayangkan sejenak realisasi ide Moblit. Dahinya berlipat banyak, tanda ia keras berpikir. "Biayanya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Moblit lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari laci Hanji. Ia yakin Hanji belum membaca kertas itu.

"Anggaran tahun ini masih tersisa banyak, _Buntaichou_," katanya sambil menunjukkan deretan angka pada Hanji. "Lagipula ada tempat-tempat khusus kalau kita mau mencari peralatan pesta yang murah. Tidak akan memakan biaya banyak."

Hanji tersenyum. Tidak, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Ide Moblit barusan laksana oasis di tengah padang gurun baginya. "Idemu bagus, Moblit," puji Hanji. Yang dipuji hanya bergidik ngeri melihat seringai maniak Hanji. "Lalu pertama-tama apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Moblit sejenak berpikir. "Mungkin Anda sebaiknya meminta izin Erwin _Danchou_ terlebih dulu, _Buntaichou_."

"Baiklah!" seru Hanji semangat. Ditariknya beberapa lembar kertas dan pena bulu, bersiap menulis. Sebelum sempat satu huruf pun tergurat di atas kertas itu, Moblit menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Anda mau apa, _Buntaichou_? Jangan bilang Anda mau membuat proposalnya sekarang?" tanya Moblit panik.

"Iya."

"Tidak bisa sekarang, _Buntaichou_...," pria itu meringis mendengar jawaban datar Hanji. "Anda lupa ya, Anda ada rapat 15 menit lagi."

Hanji berpaling menatap jam dinding ruangannya. Dan bagai disiram air dingin, ia terlonjak panik. Dikumpulkannya beberapa kertas dan alat tulisnya, lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Moblit hanya menatap sosok atasannya menghilang dibalik pintu yang menutup sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu itu terbanting membuka dan kepala Hanji menyembul dari baliknya, mengagetkan Moblit.

"Selama aku rapat, mulailah mencari katering dan alat dekorasi yang murah. Soal pilihan kue, nanti kita diskusikan lagi."

"Siap!" jawab Moblit sambil menepuk dadanya memberi hormat.

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

by **Ran Kajiura**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

I ain't gain any material profit from this fiction. The only thing I gain is the fun of making these untangle mess in my head into a story.

* * *

"Kau sedang sibuk menulis apa saat rapat tadi?"

Pertanyaan Levi memecah kesunyian sekaligus menghapus cengiran yang sejak tadi bersarang di wajah Hanji. Keduanya tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju aula untuk makan siang bersama. Saat ini tak ada orang selain mereka berdua yang tengah berjalan di koridor tersebut karena Levi sengaja mengambil jalan memutar. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi keduanya.

Biasanya selama mereka berdua berjalan seperti ini, suasananya sama sekali tidak sunyi. Hanji akan berbicara dengan semangat tanpa henti. Dan Levi hanya menjadi pendengar yang setia. Dari mulai hal penting seperti rencana misi yang mungkin akan dilakukan _Recon Corps,_ sampai hal paling remeh sekali pun seperti kandungan kimia dalam air liur titan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kapten bertubuh pendek itu sama sekali tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut rekan kerja—dan sialnya, kekasih—nya itu. Semenjak sang kapten melihatnya sesaat sebelum rapat sampai beberapa detik yang lalu, ia hanya melihat Hanji memasang senyuman bodoh di wajahnya. Saat di tengah rapat pun, wanita itu sibuk dengan menulis sesuatu di atas kertasnya. Sepertinya wanita itu sedang senang akan sesuatu.

Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak dalam benaknya.

"Ah, ini?" tanya Hanji sambil mengacungkan tumpukan kertasnya. "Aku sedang menguji bakatku sebagai _event organizer_," jawab wanita itu riang.

"Memangnya siapa yang mati?"

"Mati?" Hanji bingung. "Enak saja! Aku bukan merancang acara pemakaman orang, tau!" ujarnya ketus.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sedang merancang acara untuk senang-senang," ujar Hanji, kembali dengan nada riangnya. "Dan ini _top secret_. Kau tak boleh tahu."

_Aku juga tak mau tahu,_ gerutu Levi dalam hati.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Rupanya Hanji kembali memasang cengiran bodohnya, kali ini ditambah sedikit senandung riang dari bibirnya. Hal ini tentunya menimbulkan sedikit kegusaran dalam hati Levi lantaran waktu berjalan-jalan di koridor seperti ini seharusnya menjadi ajang baginya untuk mendengarkan celotehan tanpa henti kekasihnya, tanpa ada orang lain yang ikut mendengarkan.

Mau tak mau, kali ini ialah yang harus membuka topik perbincangan baru. Demi mendengar suara Hanji.

"Rabu tiga minggu lagi, kau tidak ada kerjaan, kan?"

Senandung Hanji berhenti. _Rabu tiga minggu lagi itu... kalau tidak salah tanggal 25, kan?_ Hanji berhitung dalam hati. _Tentu saja aku sibuk!_

"Tanggal 25, ya? Sepertinya aku sibuk. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh," jawab Levi datar. Hanji masih menunggu kelanjutan jawabannya. "Kupikir karena Rabu tiga minggu lagi Erwin berencana memberikan libur, kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Hmmm... jalan-jalan, ya?" Hanji mempertimbangkan sejenak. "Ditunda saja. Natal ini aku sibuk."

Tepat saat Hanji mengakhiri kalimatnya, keduanya telah tiba di pintu aula. Sudah banyak prajurit yang memenuhi ruangan besar itu, tengah menikmati santap siang mereka.

"Kuberi bocoran sedikit ya," Hanji berkata pelan. Matanya menatap mata Levi yang menyipit bosan. "Tanggal 25 nanti aku berencana ingin mengadakan pesta Natal khusus untuk pasukan _Recon Corps_. Kau juga sebaiknya ikut, oke?"

Setelah menepuk pundak Levi, wanita itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Dan tanpa bisa membalas apa-apa, Levi hanya menatap punggungnya.

"Si tolol itu... lupa, ya?" gumamnya.

* * *

"Masuk."

Erwin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu ruang kerjanya yang tengah diketuk. Hanji muncul dari baliknya. Wanita itu masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian meletakkan setumpuk kertas di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Erwin. Dahinya berkerut membaca tulisan besar-besar yang tertulis di kertas paling atas. "Proposal Perayaan Natal Bersama Keluarga Besar _Recon Corps_? Kau mau mengadakan acara Natal, Hanji?"

"Iya!" Hanji menjawab antusias. "Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin semua prajurit ikut merayakan ulang tahun Levi bersama."

"Ulang tahun Levi?" Erwin bertanya bingung. "Oh iya, ulang tahunnya tepat saat Natal, ya? Lalu konsep acara dan biayanya?"

"Konsep acara, aku dan Moblit masih mendiskusikannya. Kau tenang saja," Hanji berkata santai. "Lalu masalah biaya, aku hanya butuh seperdelapan sisa anggaran tahun ini. Sisanya, pakai uang tabunganku. Soalnya ini kan acara perayaan ulang tahun Levi yang terselubung."

Erwin kembali memberi perhatian penuhnya pada proposal Hanji.

"Hmm... idemu menarik. Kau juga tidak memberatkan biaya anggaran _Recon Corps_. Tapi aku ingin menanyakan satu hal, Hanji," Erwin berkata dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau yakin Levi bisa ikut dalam acara ini? Kurasa semua rencanamu akan sia-sia kalau orang yang ingin diberi kejutan berhalangan hadir."

Dahi Hanji berkerut. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci kerjanya. Secarik kertas. Disodorkannya kertas itu ke depan, memberi Hanji isyarat untuk membacanya. Wanita berkaca mata itu mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Malam sebelum rapat, dia datang padaku sambil mengajukan surat cuti itu. Karena tadinya aku memang mau meliburkan seluruh pasukan mulai tanggal 24, kubilang padanya bahwa sepertinya surat cuti itu tak perlu."

Hanji terbelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Sisa kata-kata Erwin selanjutnya sudah tak lagi tertangkap daun telinganya.

"Tapi dia tetap memaksa. Dia bilang, siapa tahu aku berubah pikiran dan membatalkan cuti bersama itu, ia akan tetap mendapatkan cutinya. Levi bahkan bilang kalau ia mungkin akan membuatkan surat cuti atas namamu juga karena ia berencana mengajakmu."

Mata Hanji masih melekat pada surat cuti Levi.

"Dia... mengajukan... cuti... tanggal... DUAPULUHLIMAAAA?!"

Erwin terkejut di kursinya. Hanji meremas pinggiran kertas itu geram. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.

"Secara teknis Levi memang mengajukan cuti tanggal 25. Tapi dia bilang, kemungkinan besar dia berangkat tanggal 24 malam. Dia bahkan meminta agar tidak diberi tugas apapun tanggal 24 supaya dia sempat membersih—"

"DAN KAU MENYETUJUINYA?!" potong Hanji sambil menggebrak meja. "Tolong jangan bilang kau sudah mengabulkan permohonan cutinya, Erwin...," ringisnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku, Hanji. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," katanya dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

Entah mengapa melihat postur Hanji yang sekarang, ia merasa bersalah telah langsung menyetujui permohonan cuti Levi. Ia bahkan ingat bahwa ia sempat menggoda Levi saat ia berkata ingin cuti bersama Hanji ke daerah utara.

Yah, sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah.

Tubuh Hanji melemas. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat merencanakan pesta ulang tahun Levi beberapa hari belakangan ini meninggalkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Menguap dengan mudahnya, padahal rasa bahagia itulah yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu beberapa hari ini.

Tapi kini semuanya hilang. Kandas begitu saja. Ia terpaksa harus membatalkan rencana besarnya.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu ini, Hanji. Sesekali kita memang harus membuat perayaan bersama untuk Levi. Lagipula kau tidak banyak menggunakan anggaran kita, jadi sama sekali tidak merugikan," Erwin mencoba menghibur anak buahnya yang tengah putus asa itu. "Tapi coba kau bernegosiasi dengan Levi dulu. Siapa tahu ia berubah pikiran."

Hanji mengangkat kepalanya penuh harap. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Berjanjilah kau akan segera mencabut cutinya kalau ia meminta langsung padamu, Erwin," mohon Hanji penuh harap.

Melihat Hanji seperti memiliki harapan baru, Erwin tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Hanji. Tentu saja..."

* * *

Hanji berpikir keras. Lagi. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, kondisi di sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Suara dentingan peralatan makan yang saling beradu malam itu menjadi musik yang menemani Hanji berpikir. Dan lantaran ia tidak bernafsu menyantap makanan apapun, suara kentang tumbuk yang ia hancurkan dengan sendoknya juga menjadi nada tersendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, hentikan itu. Menjijikkan."

Tangan Hanji berhenti menyiksa kentang tumbuk yang teronggok malang di piringnya. Akibatnya, kini ia bisa lebih merasakan tatapan tajam Levi yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

Ya, Levi kembali menjadi bahan pikirannya. Setelah mengetahui kabar bahwa lelaki di hadapannya mengajukan cuti tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Hanji kesal. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal lagi, sampai detik ini ia belum menemukan cara untuk membatalkan rencana kekasihnya itu.

Kemudian ia kembali memainkan kentang tumbuknya.

"Hanji, sudah kubilang hentikan itu."

Tangan Hanji kembali berhenti. Levi tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Hanji, tapi pria itu enggan menanyakan penyebabnya. Ia menunggu Hanji menceritakannya sendiri.

Perlahan, Hanji mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Levi lekat-lekat.

"Levi, aku mau minta bantuanmu."

_Tuh kan_, ujar Levi sombong dalam hati. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat Hanji akan membagi masalahnya dengannya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Santa Claus saat pesta perayaan Natal nanti."

Hanji terus menatap mata Levi, mencoba melakukan hal yang sejak dulu tak pernah berhasil dilakukannya; membaca raut wajah Levi.

Dan dia tidak bisa membaca apapun.

Kalimatnya barusan adalah langkah putus asanya untuk membuat Levi membatalkan cutinya. Ia benar-benar berharap pria itu akan menjawab, "Oh, oke. Tentu saja." Tak perlu dengan kalimat yang tulus, dengan nada datar nan dingin pun tak masalah.

"Tidak mau."

Datar. Dingin. Namun bunyinya tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Hanji.

"Tidak mau?" tanya Hanji putus asa. "Kenapa?"

"Aku cuti tanggal 25 nanti."

"Kau cuti?" Hanji pura-pura terkejut. Levi tidak boleh tahu kalau ia sudah mengetahui perihal cutinya dari Erwin.

"Ya."

_Hebat, dia bahkan tidak mempertimbangkannya lebih dulu, _gerutu Hanji dalam hati.

"Kau ada urusan penting tanggal 25 nanti?" tanya Hanji penuh selidik.

"Tidak juga," jawab Levi santai sambil menelan suapan terakhirnya. "Aku hanya ingin beristirahat."

"Tidak bisa tetap tinggal di markas saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Tidak ada gunanya. Aku mau menyendiri."

_Tidak bisa? Tidak ada gunanya? Ingin menyendiri katanya?_ Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Hanji merasa panas, kesal.

Wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menatap makanannya, kentang tumbuk yang tersebar berantakan di piring dan sup yang telah dingin. Ia takut akan meledak jika terus menerus menatap Levi.

"Memangnya acaramu itu penting sekali, ya? Sampai membutuhkan seseorang memerankan Santa Claus," Levi lanjut bertanya lantaran tidak mendengar tanggapan Hanji.

Hanji hanya diam. Tentu saja acara itu sangat penting baginya. Kenapa Levi harus menanyakan itu?

Sebenarnya tidak ada Santa Claus jadi-jadian yang terlibat dalam acara itu, tentu saja. Tawaran Hanji barusan hanyalah upayanya untuk membuat Levi membatalkan cutinya. Paling tidak lelaki itu seharusnya mempertimbangkan perasaan kekasihnya yang menjadi _event organizer_ dengan tidak mengambil cuti dan ikut menjadi peserta pesta, meskipun terpaksa.

Lelaki itu malah menolaknya tanpa banyak pikir. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Batalkan saja. Acaramu itu seperti acara untuk anak-anak. Hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan biaya. Tidak bermanfaat sama sekali."

_Eh?_

Hanji rela membayar berapa saja agar bumi menelannya saat itu juga.

Bukan, dia bukan merasa malu setelah mendengar kalimat Levi barusan. Justru sebaliknya, ia geram bukan main. Rupanya acara yang telah disusunnya dengan segenap hati itu hanya dianggap acara sia-sia di mata Levi.

Hanji mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meremas sendok dan garpunya erat.

"Jadi maksudmu... aku hanya merancang sebuah pesta tak berguna. Begitu?"

Levi berjengit mendengar kalimat Hanji barusan.

"Dan kau lebih memilih cutimu yang berharga itu dibanding membantuku. Begitu?"

Sadar akan perubahaan suasana hati Hanji, pria bertubuh pendek itu memilih tak menjawab.

"Asal kau tahu Levi...," Hanji berkata tajam. Diletakkannya sendok dan garpunya perlahan di atas piringnya. Ia tak mau kejengkelannya mengakibatkan hancurnya kedua objek tak bersalah itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak menghabiskan biaya anggaran pasukan kita untuk acara ini. Jadi kau salah besar kalau bilang acara ini hanya menghabiskan biaya."

Mata Hanji yang dipenuhi kemarahan kini beradu pandang dengan mata hitam Levi.

"Acara itu juga tidak memakan banyak waktu. Toh segera setelah selesai, Erwin memberikan mereka kebebasan untuk pergi ke mana pun yang mereka mau."

Oke, Hanji tahu tiap kalimat yang dilontarkannya semakin membuatnya terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Tapi ia sangat ingin membuat Levi merasa menyesal telah menghina segala ide yang susah payah dipikirkannya demi merayakan ulang tahun lelaki itu sendiri.

Meskipun Levi sendiri tidak tahu.

Dan ia bertekad untuk membuat Levi tahu bahwa ia marah. Dan kesal. Juga kecewa.

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang ke acara itu, baiklah. Aku mengerti," Hanji berujar pelan. Perlahan, dimundurkannya kursinya dan bangkit berdiri. "Dan sekarang cukup jelas bagiku bahwa kau lebih mementingkan cutimu tercinta dibanding bersenang-senang denganku."

Levi tidak merespon kalimat Hanji. Kalimat emosional barusan benar-benar mengejutkannya—meskipun tidak tergambar di wajahnya. Ada banyak hal yang ia tak mengerti dari kalimat-kalimat sinis yang dilontarkan Hanji tadi, tapi ia cukup cerdas untuk tidak menanyakannya.

Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung dingin wanita itu berjalan keluar aula.

* * *

Hanji sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu kesal mendengar respon Levi. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimat dingin yang tak berperasaan dari bibir lelaki yang sudah dikencaninya hampir setahun belakangan ini. Tapi entah mengapa kata-kata Levi tadi terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Oh, betapa ia tak mau mengingat perbincangan tadi lagi.

"_Buntaichou!_" seru Moblit. Rupanya asistennya berlari mengikutinya keluar aula. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kadang ia merasa Moblit lebih mengerti dirinya dibandingkan Levi. Hanya perlu membaca gerak-geriknya tanpa perlu mendengarkan sepatah kata pun, ia yakin Moblit dapat menyimpulkan bahwa obrolannya dengan Levi berakhir buruk.

_Apa seharusnya aku mengencani Moblit saja ya?_ pikirnya sarkastis.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat berbicara dengan siapa pun saat ini, terima kasih kepada Levi dan mulut tajamnya. Jadi sambil terus berjalan ia berkata pada bawahannya, "lanjutkan persiapan acaranya, Moblit. Dan tambahkan satu kostum Santa Claus seukuranku. Aku mau jadi Santa Claus tanggal 25 nanti."

Kemudian Hanji berjalan semakin cepat menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan bawahannya.

"Siap," Moblit menjawab lemah.

* * *

_Natalku begitu sendu tanpamu  
Begitu sendu, hanya memikirkan tentangmu  
Dekorasi berwarna merah di pohon natal hijau  
Tak kan sama, jika kau tak di sini bersamaku_

Hanji mendesah panjang. Dia tidak tahu siapa, yang pasti salah seorang prajurit _Recon Corps_ memainkan lagu sialan itu keras-keras sampai terdengar ke kamarnya.

_Mungkin semesta memang tidak merestui hubunganku dengan si pendek itu, _gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia dan Levi tak lagi berbicara semenjak kejadian makan malam hari itu. Hanji selalu menghindar acapkali Levi berusaha mendekat dan mengajaknya berbicara. Ia bahkan menghindari jalan yang biasa Levi dan ia lewati bersama. Di beberapa kesempatan, Moblit bahkan menjadi tamengnya.

Menurut perhitungannya, pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu pasti sudah tidak ada di markas saat ini. Seingatnya, Erwin bilang jadwal kepergian lelaki itu semalam sebelum Natal, yang artinya semalam.

Artinya, tidak ada jalan kembali. Levi akan melewati ulang tahunnya sendirian dan Hanji tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya.

Hanji mendesah panjang. Lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Sembari memilin kostum Santa Claus di pangkuannya, ia menatap dunia di luar jendela kamarnya putih tertutup salju tebal. Pikirannya kembali membayangkan Levi dan rencananya yang gagal total.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkannya dari lamunan.

"_Buntaichou,_" sapa Moblit, "Anda sudah siap? Semua prajurit sudah berkumpul di aula."

Setelah menghela napas panjang (lagi), Hanji berdiri sambil mengumpulkan serpihan semangatnya yang tercecer di ruangan itu. Dipaksanya wajahnya untuk tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar kamarnya, menghadapi Moblit.

Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk mentraktir Moblit sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena mau membantunya mengadakan acara ini.

"Ayo, Moblit!" ucapnya riang.

Keduanya terus berjalan dalam hening sampai akhirnya berpisah. Hanji berjalan ke koridor yang menuju ke belakang panggung aula, sementara Moblit menuju ke arah pintu masuk utama aula.

Rencananya, Hanji berpakaian menjadi Santa Claus dan mengejutkan semua prajurit yang mengikuti pesta di panggung. Dan sebagaimana tugas Santa, ia akan membagikan hadiah untuk tiap prajurit.

Oh, ia benar-benar berharap Levi ada di sini. Ada kue _bûche de Noël_ buatannya sendiri yang ia ingin sekali Levi cicipi. Ada permainan yang ia ingin Levi mainkan bersama anggota _Recon Corps_ yang lain. Ada kotak hadiah yang ia ingin Levi buka.

Ada pengakuan yang ia ingin Levi dengar.

Hanji mendesah lagi. Ia berharap tiap udara yang keluar seiring hembusan napasnya ikut membawa keluar beban yang bersarang di dadanya tiap kali teringat Levi. Tapi bukannya merasa lega, ia malah makin merasa sesak.

Ia semakin mengingat Levi. Ia semakin ingin akan kehadiran lelaki yang satu itu.

Orang bilang jika kau begitu merindukan seseorang, terkadang bayangan orang itu akan muncul jelas di hadapan kita. Karena itu, Hanji yakin sekali bahwa karena ia begitu merindukan Levi, ia jadi melihat sosok seperti pria itu.

Saat itu juga. Bersandar tepat di sebelah pintu masuk belakang panggung aula.

Karena itu, ia begitu bersemangat mengucek-ngucek matanya agar sosok bayangan itu hilang. Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa begitu sedih, apalagi kalau membayangkan kalau sosok itu nyata.

_Eh?_

_Lho?_

Sosok itu tidak mau pergi juga. Hanji sudah menggosok matanya semakin kuat, mengedipkan beberapa kali, namun sosok itu tetap kukuh tak mau menghilang.

"Levi?" tanyanya tanpa sadar. Berusaha memastikan.

Sosok itu lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Hanji. Dan menampakkan muka bosan, yang mirip muka Levi ketika bosan menunggunya.

Merespon pertanyaannya, sosok itu berjalan cepat mendekati Hanji. Dan entah mengapa Hanji merasa panik.

Dan sangat terkejut saat sosok itu mencengkeram erat kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya sehingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat sampai Hanji bisa mencium wangi pasta gigi _mint_ dari napas si penyerangnya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Hanji yakin seratus persen bahwa sosok ini benar-benar Levi. Levi yang asli. Bukan bayangan semu seperti dugaannya. Aura mengintimidasi sangat kuat terpancar dari sosok yang kali ini sukses menyejajarkan wajah mereka itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau marah padaku?" tuntut Levi.

"Kau... kenapa di sini?" bukannya menjawab, Hanji malah balik bertanya. "Bukannya kau sedang cuti?"

"Cutinya kubatalkan."

"O-oh..."

Diam sebentar. Levi kemudian mendecih dan mempererat cengkramannya di kerah baju Hanji. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Hanji diam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia bingung harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana.

"Aku marah padamu."

Levi mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mengambil cuti disaat aku membuatkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu," jawab Hanji. "Kau bahkan dengan entengnya berpesan pada Erwin bahwa aku juga akan ikut cuti bersamamu, padahal kau belum menanyakannya padaku."

Kerutan di kening Levi bertambah. "Pesta kejutan? Maksudmu pesta Natal ini?"

Hanji mengangguk.

"Bodoh...," ujar Levi pelan. "Untuk apa membuat pesta seperti ini untuk ulang tahunku?"

Hanji menghela napas sesaat. Ia tahu kalimat yang akan terlontar akan merusak atmosfer di antara mereka saat itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kesepian. Tahun lalu, masih ada Mike dan yang lain yang mau merayakan ulang tahunmu. Ini tahun pertamamu tanpa mereka, jadi aku tidak mau kau merasa ulang tahunmu tahun ini menjadi lebih sepi dari tahun-tahun kemarin."

Wajah Levi menegang seketika. Kembali dihadapkan pada memori kehilangan yang menyakitkan itu tidak pernah membuatnya terbiasa. Keduanya kembali terdiam sesaat.

"Asal kau tahu, Mata Empat Bodoh...," Levi akhirnya buka suara, "sebelum aku mengenal Mike dan yang lainnya, aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku. Jadi, tidak dirayakan pun tidak masalah."

"Tapi tidak bisa be—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," potong Levi. Cengkeramannya makin ia kuatkan. "Lagipula aku sudah punya rencana lain untuk melewatkan ulang tahunku tahun ini."

"Aku tahu," Hanji berkata tajam. "Perjalanan menyendirimu ke daerah utara itu, kan?"

"Bukan menyendiri," balas Levi. "Tidakkah Erwin bilang padamu bahwa aku berencana mengajakmu juga?"

Hanji terhenyak. Sepertinya ia ingat Erwin pernah berkata semacam itu.

"Aku bahkan berusaha menggagalkan pesta bodohmu ini. Dan aku langsung gagal saat percobaan pertama."

Hanji masih terdiam. Kali ini ia teringat pembicaraan mereka saat di aula.

"Kau langsung tak mau bicara denganku. Kau menghindariku. Karena itu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membatalkan cutiku."

Hanji merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Kemarahannya waktu itulah yang membuat kondisi sekarang menjadi begitu berbelit. Bahkan Levi sampai membatalkan cutinya.

_Eh... tunggu dulu. Apa katanya tadi? Membatalkan cutinya?_

"Membatalkan... cutimu?" tanya Hanji ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" hardik Levi. "Kau pikir kenapa aku masih di sini?"

Hanji masih diam tak membalas. Lidahnya kelu.

"Aku tidak ingin kejutan dan hadiah untuk ulang tahunku, Hanji," kata Levi. Suaranya pelan, terdengar lelah. "Aku juga tidak ingin ucapan selamat dari banyak orang dan doa-doa mereka.

"Aku hanya _menginginkanmu_."

Meskipun Levi perlahan mengendurkan cengkeramannya dari Hanji, wanita itu malah kesulitan bernapas.

Ini kali pertama telinganya mendengar pernyataan seperti itu dari bibir Levi.

"Aku hanya _menginginkanmu, Hanji Zo__ë_." Seakan tahu Hanji masih memproses kalimat terakhirnya, Levi mengulangnya.

Dan Hanji merasa semakin tercekik.

"Aku hanya _menginginkanmu sebagai hadiah natal dan ulang tahunku_. Aku tidak ingin yang lain."

Semakin mencekik. Dan kali ini jantung Hanji seakan meronta ingin keluar dari dadanya mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Le-Levi... a-aku..."

Tanpa sempat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat terbata-bata Hanji, Levi dengan cepat menangkap leher wanita itu dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Dan kecupan kali ini bukan kecupan singkat yang biasa mereka lakukan diam-diam supaya tidak ada yang melihat.

Kecupan kali ini lebih menuntut, lebih intens. Membuat Hanji membeku di tempat sekalipun badannya terasa begitu panas.

"_Buntaichou_, kenapa Anda lama seka—Oops!" seruan tiba-tiba Moblit sukses memutus jalinan Levi dan Hanji yang tengah tercipta saat itu. Wajah asisten Hanji itu kontan memerah.

Sekalipun ia mengetahui hubungan asmara atasannya, ia sendiri tidak pernah menyaksikan secara langsung interaksi semacam tadi antara Hanji dan Levi. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa tidak enaknya perasaan Moblit saat ini.

Saat sedang sibuk memandang apa-saja-asal-bukan-Hanji-dan-Levi, setumpuk kain tiba-tiba mendarat di wajah Moblit. Saat tersadar, didapatinya kostum Santa Claus yang rencananya akan dikenakan Hanji teronggok di lantai.

Moblit lalu melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya ke arah Hanji. Tapi ia gagal menatap atasannya itu lantaran sang atasan sudah tersampir di bahu kekasihnya sambil meronta-ronta minta diturunkan. Alhasil, ia malah bertatapan dengan Levi.

"Moblit, ambil itu," perintah Levi. "Kau saja yang jadi Santa-nya. Hanji tidak bisa ikut acara kalian karena ia mendadak sakit."

Moblit melongo. Dipandanginya sosok Levi yang berjalan menjauh memunggunginya dan Hanji yang masih meronta di bahunya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi," tambah Levi, "jangan cari Hanji sampai besok. Kalau kau punya urusan dengannya, urus itu setelah si bodoh ini menyelesaikan urusannya denganku."

Kemudian sepasang kekasih aneh itu menghilang di belokan koridor. Sayup-sayup suara protes Hanji terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Siap, _Heichou_!" jawab Moblit mantap. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

終わり

* * *

_Word count without disclaimer and a/n: _4683 words.

* * *

_Happy Birthday, my dearest heichou... :*_

_Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu natal favorit saya, __**Blue Christmas**_. _Buat yang ngga tau lagu ini, basically lagu ini nyeritain seseorang yang feeling heart-broken pas hari natal. That's why, saya pilih tema lovers' spat sebagai birthday fic buat Levi. Tapi karena ngerasa kalo dikasih judul Blue Christmas jatohnya ngga nyambung, jadi saya minjem lagu natal lain: __**All I Want for Christmas is You**__-nya auntie Mariah Carey, yang kebetulan cucok sama salah satu adegan di dalamnya._

_Anyway, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih ke banyak penyanyi yang udah ngecover lagu Blue Christmas, mulai dari grandpa Elvis sampe Michael Buble. Those guys are rocks!_

_Biarpun banyak kendala yang saya hadapi dalam pembuatan fic ini, kegembiraan yang saya dapat dalam setiap detiknya bener-bener worth it. I have so much fun. Mudah-mudahan saya ngga kapok bikin fanfic AoT lagi._

_As usual, saya ngga punya ide mau masukin ini fic ke genre apa. Reader yang udah selesai baca, boleh banget ninggalin masukan genre di kotak review, ya. Silahkan..._

_Oh ya, feel free to point out any mistake you find in this imperfect masterpiece of mine. Cerita ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Karena itu, silahkan kritik dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwa raga kalian. Atau ceritakan apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca cerita ini juga boleh. Kotak review di bawah sudah menunggu._

_Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca __**All I Want for Christmas is You **__sampai di titik ini. Hope you guys have fun with it, just as much as I do.  
_

**xoxo**

**Ran Kajiura**


End file.
